User blog:Shadedleaves/Songs and Melody
Chapter 1 "Welcome filly!" Fluttershy called as the pet shelter's door opened. Melody was holding tightly to her mother's hoof, walking around the shelter. "Are you here to adopt or volenteer?" Fluttershy asked, tending to an injured bird. "We're just looking for now." The mare replied, smiling towards the kind pegasus. "Melody loves to come to the shelter." The mare grins as Melody trotted towards a bright-feathered parrot, beating its magestic wings. "She's sort of like you, ma'am." "Please call me Fluttershy." Fluttershy giggles before pressing her wings down, still holding the bird in her hooves. "All this bird needs is a warm meal; and she'll be flying again in no time." She sets the bird down on a perch and hovers into the kitchen. "I'll be right back." She calls from the kitchen, the sound of pots and pans crashing came from inside. "Feel free to look at the animals!" She adds. "Mom, check out this parrot!" Melody giggles, her metalic mane bounced as she jumped in circles. "Someday, I'm going to fly!" She scrambles onto a ledge, bending down and launching into the sky. "Whoa!" She yelps, her hooves flailing as she fell into a large, empty fishtank. "Oh, I forgot I wasn't a pegasus. Like you or Fluttershy." Her ears dropped as her mother grabbed onto her and set her down on the floor. "Do you need to be able to fly to help creatures?" Melody asked. Her mother shook her head, wrapping a wing around Melody. "Melody; all you need is to have a heart. No wings. Just a kind heart and an urge to help animals." She grinned, pointing a hoof at Melody's short horn. "But you have magic; one of the greatest gifts in Equestria." Melody looked down; embarassed. "Maybe you can check to see if Fluttershy needs anything. Maybe an extra hoof in the kitchen?" Melody sprung up and dashed into the kitchen, only to be caked with fluffy dough. She quickly shook the white glaze off her face, staring up at Fluttershy; a cookbook in her hoof and a carton of milk balanced on her back hoof. Two eggs were crammed into her mouth as a bowl of soup fell with a crash onto the grround. "Dear Celestia! What's going on Fluttershy, dear?" Melody's mom burst through the doors, staring at Fluttershy. "Imphh finehh!" Fluttershy's voice was muffled as the eggs cracked in her mouth, goey yolk and shattered shell flew everywhere. "Eek!" A few of the shelter animals rushed into the kitchen; lapping at the spilt food. "No no! That's raw!" Fluttershy cried, the milk dropped and fell onto the ground. "Don't drink off the floor! It's not in a bowl!" Fluttershy whimpered, trying to pick up a white kitten. The kitten stood on it's toes, hissing wildly as Fluttershy swept a hoof at it. "I got them, Flutters!" Melody dove at the butterflies, nets in her hooves. "Goodness!" Melody's mother followed close behind, a silver cage in her mouth. "Just! Stay! Still!" She lunged at a yapping dog, who was tearing at a piece of medium-rare. "No!" The dog darted away, pushing past the other animals. "Come back here! Oh-" she gasped as the cage fell, landing on Melody. "Sorry darling!" She winced as Melody's hooves flailed in the air. A sparkly blue aura lifted the cage and Melody strained to keep it up long enough to wriggle out. She dropped down on the counter, panting hard. "Mom! Look out!" She cried as her mother crashed into the wall, sliding down slowly. Category:Blog posts